1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrapping floral groupings, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and apparatus for wrapping a bouquet of botanical items automatically.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Wrapping floral groupings, such as bouquets, is an old art. The wrapping protects the floral grouping, maintains the floral grouping in a relatively high moisture environment, makes the floral grouping more attractive, and protects the person giving or receiving the floral grouping by shielding the person or their clothing from excess moisture, color or pollen transfer, and damage from thorns and the like. However, in the past, the wrapping of floral groupings to form, for example, a bouquet has been done manually. A florist would select or cut a sheet of wrapping material, place the floral grouping with the stems toward one corner, bring the two corners adjacent the stem corner together in an overlapping fashion, and then secure, or not, as desired, the overlapping portions of the sheet of material together.
There are many disadvantages to manually preparing wrapped floral groupings. The manual process is very time consuming, thereby adding expense to the final product. The resulting wrapped floral grouping may vary considerably in aesthetic value, depending upon the skill and experience of the person doing the wrapping. Even experienced wrappers may not wrap the floral grouping with the proper shape and size, so that the floral grouping may not be secure within the wrapping. Additionally, while the main part of the floral grouping may be adequately wrapped and protected, the stem area of the wrapping does not wrap the stems tight enough and may allow the stems to protrude through the stem end of the wrapping which makes the floral presentation unsightly and, again, can injure a person or damage a person's clothing. Even after a successful or adequate manual wrap, problems arise in attempting to band the wrap or otherwise affix the wrap upon itself. Handling the unbanded or unfastened wrap is awkward and may require two people, one to hold the wrap in place and the other to band or fasten the overlapping corners of the wrap.
There is therefore a clear need in the art for a method and apparatus for automatically wrapping floral groupings which provide consistent wrapping of proper shape and size and which can, optionally, prepare a tight wrap of the stem portion of the floral grouping, and/or band or fasten the wrapping, resulting in an aesthetically pleasing floral presentation absent all of the disadvantages resulting from the aforementioned manual wrapping method. The present invention fulfills that need.